Legend of Korra Short Story Collection
by Aloja
Summary: A collection of drabbles between different ships in LOK. Lots of Makorra and Irosami.
1. Time Alone (Makorra)

Korra's eyes scanned the quite large beach house first and then slowly shifted to look at the whole scene in front of her. The ocean was quite still under the golden rays of the sun that was slowly dipping further into the water. The warm sand felt soothing between Korra's bare feet.

"This place is great," she breathed with an awestruck smile. She couldn't be more grateful for Tenzin allowing her and Mako to come down here for a few days to get away from the aftermath of taking down Amon.

"Its nice. Although I do miss catching triads already." Mako spoke very closely from behind her. Korra turned around to give him a look before giving him a purposeful push. Mako laughed in return as he moved closer up to Korra until he was beside her ear.

"Lets see who's faster to get in the water," he whispered before running off, already stripped of all clothing except his long swimming shorts. "

Hey! That's not fair!I haven't even undressed yet!" Korra retorted, crossing her arms.

Mako briefly turned to smirk at her before jumping into the water. Korra stripped off her clothing until she was left in her sarashi. She felt a little bit too bare as she saw Mako's eyes on her. Of course this was minimal clothing and Mako has seen much more...but that is underneath sheets! Not outside. In light where there is no place to hide yourself even a little bit.

Her cheeks were burning by the time she reached the water and was waist deep in. Her arms instinctively crossed in front of her stomach. Mako only then realized Korra's discomfort and moved closer until his arms were encircling her naked waist.

He softly pressed his fingertips into Korra's waist in a way to show her that she was fine and beautiful.

Nonetheless he still told her, "You're beautiful Korra. Don't worry."

Korra gave him a sincere smile. She maneuvered her arms to go around his bare torso before she kissed his cheek and then dove underneath the water. Mako stood there shocked for a few moments not expecting her to disappear.

Korra, using her waterbending, pushed upwards in the water until she shot skywards with water circling around her in a tornado like way. She smirked at Mako's shocked face and took advantage of it by letting the water she held captive in her powers loose. The water crashed downwards and onto Mako, who finally seemed to react little enough to hold his breath. Mako, after a few seconds being under water, inhaled deeply when his lungs reached above the water. "That's unfair! You used waterbending!" he protested. Trying to wipe the water out of his eyes.

"What? Can't take it?" Korra retaliated with her eyebrows raised. Mako gave her a glare before mustering as much water he could and pushed it towards Korra who laughed at his feeble attempts.

To make it more amusing, Korra gathered all the water around Mako so that she could levitate him towards her. Mako struggled to free himself from the water around him but it didn't work.

"Struggling city boy?" Korra spoke, using the nickname she had once said to Mako such a long time ago. When they weren't even together. Her hands dropped and Mako dropped into the water too but thankfully on his feet. He too remembered the time when she had called him that.

"I remember that..." he spoke with a smile on his lips. Korra's and Mako's eyes didn't leave as they moved closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other.

So much has happened since then. And there were a few time where they were close to losing each other. It seemed that both of them were thinking of the same thing once they leaned in at the same time until their lips met. Their lips worked against each other in quite a passionate kiss. Korra's hands had traveled to curl around Mako's neck. Her fingertips held onto the short strands of wet black hair. Mako kept one arm around Korra's torso and one pressing into her back to press her closer to him. He towered over her only slightly so that they were leaned over into the kiss. Both of their eyes were closed as they continued to kiss in bliss of not having anyone interrupt them.


	2. Pro-bending (Makorra)

Korra did a back flip before sending a streak of water in Mako's direction who dodged it just in time. The entire arena was silent except for their gasps of air and the sounds of the material they flung at each other repeatedly. Mako shot a fireball directly at Korra, knowing well she would be able to dodge it. Korra reciprocated and sent a blast of water.

After beating Amon, Mako and Korra had decided to do another season of Pro-bending before emerging into different paths and at the moment, their team had made it back into the Pro-bending tournament. Her, Mako and Bolin had been practicing quite hard for about two weeks now by coming to the arena almost everyday and leaving tired to the bone.

Today however it was only the two due to Bolin not showing up.

"Aim for weak spots," Mako shouted, now speeding up his pace and sending multiple fireballs in places Korra was still improving.

Korra's body dodged almost all of them except for one, aimed at her weakest spot. She didn't dodge it but had quick enough reflexes to repel the blast before it did her damage. Her body fell back by the force of impact from the blast.

She lay there with her eyes shut, breathing hard. Suddenly she felt the presence of a body on top of her, here eyes slid open to be met with Mako's smirking face.

"Better improve your weak spots soon," he murmured, leaning in closer to brush his lips against Korra's lightly. The feeling only lasted for a brief second before Korra brought up her hand and blasted him away using air.

Mako fell back in surprise and looked up to be met with Korra's smirking face.

"Better improve yours as well," she reiterated knowing well that she was his weak spot. He stood up and dusted himself off before shoving off his shirt, deeming that it was much too hot to keep on and to purposely distract Korra. Korra scowled at the exposed skin of Mako's entire upper half, knowing well what his motives were.

She lunged forwards and sent two sharp streams of water right at Mako who dodged one and repelled the other before running towards her as if he was going to blast her but instead knocking her off her feet and into his arms.

"Mako!" she squirmed in his arms, not happy with losing her firm stance. Mako leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her lips, shutting her up entirely. Korra's hand rested on his burning neck. He gently brought her back up before being pushed backwards and into a wall. Korra attached her lips back onto his in a much more heated kiss- not that they needed anymore heat.

Their heavy and short breaths became even more short from the lack of air their lungs were receiving. Her fingers felt and touched all parts of his chest and toned stomach before they finally met the bands of his bottoms. Mako had pulled her hair out of its usual up-do and let the strands of hair fall beautifully over her now naked shoulders. Mako's mouth pressed soft and warm kisses all of her shoulders and collarbone before traveling upwards and closer to her mouth each time.

He was at the corner of her lips-

"Mako?Korra? Are you in here?" Bolin's loud voice bounced of the walls. Both of their eyes went wide as Korra leaned down hurriedly to place her top back on,

Mako left his shirt off before moving towards the door where Bolin only then walked through.

"There you are! I thought you had left- sorry I showed up late, I was chasing Pabu down who had started to run after a tiny mouse!" He explained with a smile.

"That's fine Bolin," Mako murmured. Korra came up from behind, now in a top but her hair was still disheveled and undone.

"Hey Korra! Your hair looks... nice." Bolin commented before walking past them and setting up his items. Mako turned around to see Korra's cheeks heated up.

"To be continued." he whispered walking past her. Korra's cheeks felt warmer then blazes of fire Mako had been throwing at her before.

**Just wanted to say thanks to those two who liked my story- First using so I'm still trying to figure out the basic stuff. **


	3. After Hours (Irosami)

**Not my best I know...sorry! **

General Iroh leaned against the black railing as he stood at the head of the boat. Majority of the crew was already asleep but he had volunteered to take the first shift for the night.

Iroh was nothing like other Generals. He was kind and courteous to all the members of his crew unlike others who treated their crew members so lowly and cruelly. He despised those types of people.

As his thoughts wondered he hadn't realized a figure had came and stood a few inches away from him. He faced the silhouette all the way to realize it was Asami. He abruptly straightened at the sight of her.  
Asami turned to raise her eyebrows at him, "What's wrong general?"

"Oh...nothing nothing. Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he spoke with a little haste. He didn't understand as to why he seemed to grow nervous in front of Asami and her only. He spoke perfectly well with any other but her.  
"The shifting of the ship is hard to get used to so I couldn't sleep," she explained while pushing herself off the railing to stand straight directly in front of him.

"It is. I warned you so don't blame me," he spoke with a small smile. He had indeed though, warned her of possibly having sleepless nights from being out on sea. Nonetheless, Asami still insisted on going with him to further expand and experience what it felt like to be on a ship and how to be a General like Iroh himself.  
Asami cracked a smile at his small humor. She found Iroh a charming person to be around and it was no lie that he was handsome as well. A little bit of why she wanted to go with Iroh was to hopefully diminish all she had ever felt for Mako. She felt as if it was working so far.  
Both of them stood quietly facing the churning sea for a little while until Asami broke the silence.  
"Ever liked a girl General?" she questioned quietly.  
Iroh was thrown off guard by her question but still answered it. Carefully. "Well I mean I like you and Korra. You're both nice girls."

"I mean in more of a _romantic_ way," she emphasized.  
Iroh faced away from her, "No. Not until now,"

Asami stared at Iroh with a questioning expression. What did he mean not until now? Asami was about to ask before he turned to face her. She was caught off guard by how intense his topaz eyes looked. They seemed to be filled with a particular emotion. Asami lost herself in his eyes, trying to decipher their meaningful emotions. Before she could apprehend, her lips were pressed against Iroh's in a soft kiss.  
Both of their eyes had fluttered shut. Asami could feel the the surge of emotions she had seen in his eyes through the kiss. The feeling was euphoric and just perfect as one would put it to describe something as great as this.


	4. Hushed (Makorra)

"What are you implying?" Korra asked, moving away from Mako's embrace. Mako sat up straighter and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm just trying to show you the opposite view...You don't have to do it this way-"  
"I _do _Mako. Why can't you just agree!?" Korra spoke with anger. She and Mako were now standing up, facing each other as if they were about to duel. The soothing and warm aroma that had been previously there had vanished in seconds.  
"I can't agree because I want you to see what it might mean from this point," Mako replied, urging her to understand his reasoning but to no avail did it work. Korra's beliefs were to strong to be altered that easily.  
Korra turned away to leave, not wanting to stay any longer and argue. She was surprised to feel the a warm hand on her wrist, she had surely thought that Mako would not try to stop her.  
"Let g-" she was cut off by Mako's effortlessly smooth lips. Her brain urged to let go and not give in but nonetheless she sank deeper into the kiss, already feeling the anger slip past her. Her hand traveled to his neck where it held onto the short strands of hair. Mako's arms were wrapped around her waist to bring her closer, leaving minimal space between them.  
They pulled away to breathe. Korra rested her hand against his sturdy chest, sighing before looking upwards to meet Mako's eyes.  
"That's unfair," she pouted teasingly. Mako gave her a smile and then a small smirk before leaning down.  
"What's unfair? This?" he whispered before placing open mouthed kisses down Korra's burning neck. The trail of kisses felt like a trail of fire, blistering everywhere he placed one.  
Korra grasped the whiffs of air that entered her body hastily. Her mind was going crazy and all she could focus on was Mako. Her fingertips pressed against the bands of his undergarment. She moved to unfasten the buttons as Mako continued his trail of kisses back up to her lips.  
He stopped for a brief moment to knock Korra off her feet and into his arms, bridal style. Mako kept his eyes on her as he skillfully maneuvered towards the bed.  
Their lips met once again in a slower kiss that soon build up to faster and shorter ones.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," Korra replied with a smile. No fight could get in the way of what it felt to be right there in that moment.


	5. Out in the Cold (Makorra)

Korra let out a breath of air to see it come out in puffs of smoke. She smiled to herself as she strolled through the glistening park beside Mako.  
"Whatcha smiling about?" Mako questioned with a smile. His hand slipped into hers, warming it up from the frigid weather outside.  
"Nothing, just watching my breath in the air." She answered sticking her tongue out when Mako rose his eyebrows at her.  
They silently continued their walk, watching the rushing city around them. Some people were busy with huge bags to lug home while others were busy taking care of there children running around wildly on the streets.  
The differences between Republic City and her own Village in some ways were quite drastic. But in other ways, they were very similar. Either way, she loved Republic City. The rush and excitement it gave was enthralling.  
Korra and Mako stopped shortly when they were in the middle of the bridge which was frosted over with brilliantly white snow.  
She inhaled air through her numb nose and smiled when Mako pulled her closer as they leaned against the rails of the bridge.  
"Your nose is red," he chuckled smiling.  
He slowly leaned in and pressed his warm lips against Korra's freezing nose. She scrunched up her face at the feeling and slipped a small giggle.  
Mako grinned and pulled back, he brought his hand up and gently rubbed her nose.  
"Is it warmer now?" he asked tilting his head.  
Korra shook her head, "No, its still freezing,"  
"Oh really?"  
He pulled Korra much closer to the point they were practically pressed up against each other. Mako brushed his nose against hers before kissing her gently on the lips instead. The warmth the kiss brought Korra was incomparable to anything. They deepened the kiss. Mako's covered hand was placed on her cheek and her hands held tightly onto his waist as they continued.


	6. Nightclub (Makorra

**Wrote this on impulse...very random idea. **  
**Just to warn you-there is a little bit of sexual dancing, but not really, sorta. If you feel uncomfortable, you can just skip it :)**

Korra's hands nervously tugged the short dress. She was comfortable with long dresses or wearing her normal attire but she hadn't ever worn a dress that exposed her legs all the way up to her knees. It felt so _odd. _  
Since her separation with Mako a few weeks back, Korra had found a friendship that she would have doubted to occur months before really. But here she sat on Asami's bed, waiting for her to complete getting dressed.  
Korra had made a grave assumption about Asami. She had thought that girl would be furious with her over Mako, but surprisingly she had reached out to Korra, also explaining her mistake around kissing Mako.  
Korra should have been irked with this knowledge but she found herself laughing at Asami before shaking her head and inviting her into her room. And that is where their friendship blossomed.  
"Okay, I'm ready! Lets go," Asami declared, walking out of her vast bathroom in a petite black dress which seemed to have molded into her like a second skin. She swung her arms that danced in a pool of flowing chiffon, stopping at her wrists.  
Korra jumped up and then hastily pulled down the hem of the navy cocktail dress as she tried to balance herself in the borrowed black heels.  
Asami secretly smiled at Korra's struggle and grasped the girls arm to steady her before they left her house for the night.

Korra clutched Asami's hand rather tightly as they entered the darkened room. The colorful lights were flashing in no certain order throughout the room as the partakers moved their bodies against each other. Korra's brow was furrowed as she tried to watch her step and keep herself from falling into a stranger.  
Finally, they stopped by what seemed like the bar. The man behind the counter questioned them for their choice of drinks and left to create them.  
Korra's eyes flitted across the room, trying to soak in the feeling of the room. The music pounded loudly into her ears but oddly, it felt exhilarating to feel the beat of the music almost mimic the beat of her heart. The care free attitude that she saw so many women portray on the dance floor excited her. How nice would it be to not care what others thought about you? To not have the constant responsibilities of the entire world be placed on your shoulders...  
Korra leaned over towards Asami, "Hey, I'm going to dance, join me?"  
Asami shot her a surprised look but it quickly morphed into a smile as she nodded her head.  
"First take your shot that I ordered, then we'll go."  
Asami passed over one of the two small glasses that had arrived mere moments ago. They clinked them together and guzzled down the entire shot with only a small coughing fit from Korra in the aftermath.  
Soon they were present on the dance floor. Korra only then realized how she had no experience _ever _dancing in a night club. She stared at Asami who was swaying her hips in an alluring manner.  
"Dance with me," Asami shouted over the music. She picked up Korra's arms and placed them on her shoulders. She started to push Korra's body into moving in sync with hers and soon Korra had picked up on what Asami was doing. She added in more sway to her hips and sunk all the way to the floor and traveled her way back up.  
Her heart was racing with the elation she felt. The naughty looks from others around her and the heat that radiated off of Asami were all adding up to her own building heat inside her core.  
Suddenly, she felt two arms around her waist, ripping her from Asami and spinning her around.  
"What the-"  
Korra didn't get a chance to finish being angry since a pair of soft lips had been placed upon hers. She didn't kiss the stranger back at first but eventually did. The stranger was a marvelous kisser and she couldn't help but feel as if they were a familiar pair of lips.  
The stranger dug his hands into her back, trying to reduce all the space between them. He nipped her lips and slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth.  
Korra felt a moan rumble through her body when she kept kissing him as he delved into her mouth.  
They finally pulled back and only then did Korra get a chance to see her fantastic kisser.  
"Mako?"  
Her mouth was hung open and her eyes were as large as watermelons. This was not what she expected.  
Mako quickly released her and stepped back, his hand already scratching his neck nervously.  
"What's the meaning of this? "  
"I uh...I couldn't help it, you look...gorgeous."  
Korra felt heat rising to her cheeks at his comment and again, her hands unconsciously pulled to bring the dress down lower than its original height.  
"You can't just come in and kiss me," she retaliated, not knowing what else to say.  
A look passed through Mako's eyes before he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her along, all the way outside.  
"What are you doin-"  
"Look Korra, I can't do this. I can't _not _have you around. I _need _you and these last few weeks have just been horrible without you. Please, let me back in."  
She stared at him with a surprised expression but it soon changed into a warm smile. With however long she had been with him before, he had never so explicitly expressed his feelings towards her like that. But she liked it. Alot.  
Korra took a three steps towards Mako, invading his personal space. He seem to have been holding his breath with an unnerved expression. Korra slid her arms around his neck and reached up to press her lips back onto his in a soft kiss.  
She pulled back briefly to smile again.  
"I guess I can't stop you, can I?"  
He returned her smile and pulled her closer.


	7. Private Lessons (Irosami)

Asami slowly walked into the office. Her footsteps were hesitant as she searched around for a specific person.  
"Asami?" a voice spoke to the right of her. She stood up taller in surprise and turned to see General Iroh emerging from another doorway.  
"Oh, hello General. I'm sorry for intruding...I was just wondering if you could help we with something." She spoke walking closer towards him.  
"What do you need help with?" He questioned with a small smile. Asami no doubt was beautiful and it wasn't easy to look her straight in the eye without admiring her facial features.  
"After what went down with Unalaq. I realized I'm not the greatest pilot. I want to learn how to drive a plane better and I thought that you could probably help me out." She explained with hope that he would help.  
General Iroh gave her a smile, "Of course I can help. In fact the whole crew has a free day so I have no plans for today. We can go and start right now." he spoke with his hand gesturing towards the door.  
Asami thanked him and followed the General out the door until they reached the outside of the large ship. Right in the center stood a large plane untouched. Asami's fingers grazed the side of the plane in awe. Her mind had shifted to her Industry that had so miserably been ruined.  
"What are you think about?" General Iroh's voice questioned, noticing the look of grief pass on her face.  
Asami snapped her head to where he stood in front of her and smiled, "Just remembering my Industry..."  
"Oh yes. It must have been a terrible loss...especially after the loss of your own Father as well." Iroh sympathized. Iroh did not considered himself good at dealing with others when they were sad. However, his brain as a General worked well enough to make himself good at it.  
Asami gave the General a brief smile before climbing into the large gold and white plane, "So, how do I drive this thing?"  
General Iroh hoisted himself up and over the side. He gestured for her to stand up whilst he sat down where she previously was.  
"Where am I suppose to sit?" she asked in confusion.  
Iroh pulled at a few levers before the seat he was sat in expanded in length. Long enough that Asami could sit in front of Iroh, however between his legs. As she sat down, she felt her cheeks warm from the feeling of the Generals front against her back.  
Iroh felt this as well but ignored it and started to explain each button and lever before they started to fly.  
Once explained, Asami followed through with the instructions she was given by Iroh and had successfully gotten the plane into smooth flying in the air.  
She felt herself laughing and even heard Iroh chuckle quietly from behind her. The feeling of being in control of something that could fly was so overwhelming yet joyful.  
"Now to land the plane..."Iroh trailed. He placed his arms around Asami's before clutching onto the lever on top of her hands. Swiftly he steered it until they landed smoothly back onto the ship's runway.  
"That was fun..." she breathed pulling of her helmet.  
Asami turned her head to look back at Iroh. Her face ended up being extremely close to his and she could feel the short breaths of the General on her lips.  
Her eyes grazed his defined face and his honey colored eyes. If anything, Iroh was the definition of handsome. Asami couldn't resist it anymore, she hoisted herself higher until her lips were pressed against Iroh's.  
General Iroh didn't refuse and kissed Asami back almost hastily. His right hand lifted to rest below her ear as he pulled her closer to him. Asami's hand had already found the short hair at the back of his neck as she fisted it. Iroh's arms rested around her slender waist and lifted upwards and then downwards to rub her back gently as they kissed more passionately.  
They both pulled away, grasping for any air they could find between their short exhales of breath.  
Iroh lowered his head so that his lips met Asami's tender neck. He gently lodged small kisses down her neck and came back up placing more heavy and open mouthed kisses.  
"Lets go to my office..."Iroh whispered with not enough air to breathe properly. Asami nodded her head and lifted herself out of the plane to follow Iroh.


End file.
